The oblivious love - Miranda x Andrea love story
by GameOfThronesFreak
Summary: When Andrea is leaving Miranda forces her to stay and keeps her close. Quickly things start to evolve as Miranda understands her real feelings towards Andrea. Starting with Miranda giving Andrea gifts, inviting her to the elevator and car and touching. Miranda tries to give Andrea hints but she is oblivious and confused. Andrea is kinda scared of Mirandas advances. Happy ending 3
1. Chapter 1: Paris

**DISCLAMER: I don`t own the devil wears Prada OR the characters in this story**

 **IMPORTANT BEFORE READING: Also help a girl out. I have not read Miranda x Andrea stories so I do not know if the ideas in this story are mine originally or if someone has done similar ones in their stories. If YOU personally feel ripped off (I have done something extremely similar as you in your story) I would appreciate that you told me so I can change mine a bit so it`s not as similar. But OF COURSE these ideas have propably been used before so I would also like if you didn`t come yell about smaller details that dont matter. Love you all!**

 **Chapter: 1 : Paris**

"Everybody wants to be us." Miranda said looking at me and putting on her sunglasses. She plastered on her smile for the cameras and I just knew it was not a genuine smile.

For a couple seconds I just sat there thinking if this is really what I wanted. Did I want to be like her?

I exited the car and stood watching Miranda walking up the stairs crowded by the paparazzi. She was enjoying the attention. How could she do what she did to Nigel? Did I really do the same to Emily?

Sadly smiling I turned around and crossed the street walking towards the fountain. Maybe it would be better if I left? But after the tiniest unnoticable peek around my shoulder I saw that Miranda had seen that I had left and stopped at the top of the stairs to look around for me with a distressed look on her face. That made me stop on my tracks. She was looking for me and I wasn`t there. I felt a small pressure on my chest as guilt of leaving hit me.

Slowly starting to walk away again I heard my phone ring and saw that it was Miranda calling. Debating for a minute if I should answer or not I was at crossroads. It was easy to leave _Runway_ but leaving Miranda, felt impossible for a reason I don`t know.

Starting to once again walk away I stared at the phone and the pressed the red ignore button. "Andreah." Miranda`s voice suddenly startled me. Her hand seized me from my shoulder and whipped me around to face her. " _Do not_ EVER leave me, _again_." Her 7 inch heels made her tower over me and her eyes were fiery as she looked at me angrier than ever before. Her emotionless soft quiet voice had turned into and angry snarl as she pronounced every word strongly to make a point of me having no choice in this matter. "Now you will come with me, go to all the shows and the dinners and the galas, and I will not let you out of my site during the rest of this trip. You will do all your duties impeccable and return to New York with me. You will not tell anyone that you tried and failed to leave today." Miranda stared at me still angry. "The all of this can be forgotten."

She sighed angrily and started to pull me back towards the paparazzi. Some of them had been brave enough to come closer, but not close enough to hear what Miranda said. They were taking pictures from afar. Even the paparazzi knew that Miranda was strict about her privacy. The paparazzi never followed her. Only her walking to these sorts of events were a safe zone for the paparazzi. Everywhere else they would be without a job in hours if Miranda caught them trying to pry into her life.

"But Miranda I-" I tried to get a word in looking back at the fountain and my freedom from this job.

Miranda whipped me around again to look at her. "No Andreah!" Miranda said rising her voice. This was bad, she never raised her voice. Casting my gaze to my feet silently I allowed her to pull me closer and whisper to my ear since the paparazzi were now close enough to hear what she was going to say: "You. Will. NOT. Leave."

"I-" But from her antagonizing look the words fell flat on my lips and instead I said: "Yes Miranda." And walked behind her as she once again started walking up the stairs that led to the glorious building but this time she did not smile for the cameras, she showed no emotions.

COMMENT and follow for me to continue the story. I will not continue if this story does not get noticed enough.


	2. Chapter 2: She tried to leave me MPOV

**This chapter goes through last chapter but in** **Miranda`s point of view.**

 **Chapter: 4 : She tried to leave me.**

 **Mpov - Miranda`s point of view**

"Everybody wants to be us." I said looking at Andrea while putting on my expensive sunglasses. I smiled my fake smile. The one that made me look happy no matter what I was truly feeling.

I walked up the stairs enjoying the attention from the paparazzi knowing that the pictures would be beautiful. Silently I hoped that the pictures that would make the papers would show a smiling Andrea walking behind me. I always enjoyed those the most.

When I was almost at the top I turned to look at Andrea but she wasn`t there. The paparazzi were coming closer and I craned my neck trying to see if Andrea was somewhere in the mass of paparazzi. `What if she fell and got stomped on by the paparazzi?` Was one of my first thoughts. I felt fear slightly take over my face and then I saw her.

Andrea was on te other side of the street. Walking towards the fountain. Starting to descent the stairs to go to her I took out my phone and called her, never stopping going towards her. `Is she leaving me? She can`t!` Angry thoughts clouded my mind when I saw her stop and ponder for a while if she should answer or not.

When I saw her press the ignore button I was just couple meters away from her.

"Andreah." My hand seized her from her shoulder as I spun her around to look at me. I couldn`t almost even believe it. She almost left me. I wouldn`t allow that. She would never leave. " _Do not_ EVER leave me, _again._ " My tall heels allowed me to tower over her. I had never been this angry at Andrea. My voice didn`t sound the way it usually sounded like. Now I talked with a snarl on my voice as I looked at Andrea allowing my anger to seep through. I made sure to add weight on my words to make sure that she knew: This was not a request. It was an order. "Now you will come with me, go to all the shows and the dinners and the galas, and I will not let you out of my site during the rest of this trip. You will do all your duties impeccable and return to New York with me. You will not tell anyone that you tried and failed to leave today." I said with rage in my voice even though I wasn`t even yelling. "Then all of this can be forgotten." I sighed as I started pulling her to come back with me.

I knew the paprazzi were still taking pictures but they hadn`t heard anything I said.

"But Miranda I-" Andrea said looking back to towards the fountain. How could she still be thinking about leaving me when I had made it SO clear that that would not happen.

Quickly turning away I raised my voice and said: "No Andreah!" Andrea`s gaze fell to the ground so I pulled her closer to me pressing my lips to her ear to whisper: "You. Will. NOT. Leave."

"I-" From my soul burning look she fell silent and said instead: "Yes Miranda." And walked behind me as I once again started walking up the stairs that led to the building but this time I was making sure, she wouldn`t get away...


	3. Chapter 3: The gala

**Chapter: 3 : The gala and the hand that guides me**

 **Apov - Andrea Point of View**

When we got to the top of the stairs Miranda turned to look at me to make sure I was still with her. Reaching out she took hold of my hand and we entered together. "Walk next to me." Miranda said pulling me a little closer with her long slender fingers still around my wrist.

Wait what? I`m allowed to break one of the everlasting rules of working for Miranda Priestly. The particular rule being: Do not walk next to Miranda in ANY public events, stay slightly behind her at all times.

The everlasting rules were set by Miranda`s assistants in the past. The number 1 rule: don`t ask questions from Miranda was set by her first assistant who got fired because of breaking that rule. And as she trained the next assistant to take her place she taught her that rule. And her replacement taught it and more to the next one and so on and on. Now there were a lot of rules.

2\. Don`t get into the car or the elevator with Miranda

3\. DO NOT touch Miranda (leads into immediate firing)

4\. Don`t walk towards her in the halls of Runway

5\. Don`t talk to anyone, look around or touch anything while you are delivering the book to her house

6\. Don`t leave your desk for anything

7\. Don`t let a call go to voicemail

8\. Don`t say no to anything she asks you to do

9\. Don`t talk back

10\. Etc...

I quess I should add: don`t leave her during Paris fashion week. There were a lot of others and some of the rules you didn`t get a second chance on. All new assistants were informed about these rules and if the broke them it was their fault they got fired.

I had broke many of them; like the fift and the second rule. But yet I had not been fired. Well the second rule I had broken only a couple times and at those times Miranda had invited me to the elevator... And the car.

Nigel was instantly approaching us with a relieved look on his face: "Hello Nigel." Miranda said smiling as we walked to him.

"Miranda." Nigel said bowing his head slightly in greeting. Nigels eyes quickly flashed to Mirandas fingers gripping my wrist but he played it off in a way that Miranda didn`t notice. "Six. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miranda quickly shut me up by answering before I could agree: "No. I prefer to keep Andreah near me today. You can call her later."

"Of course Miranda." Nigel agreed slightly baffled. He sent me a meaning look and then walked away to talk to some designer.

The rest of the event went okay even though it was a little wierd. Only a few people noticed that Miranda was gripping my wrist the whole time. To Mirandas annoyance Irv was one of those few people: "Well look at you Miranda. Do you have to physically keep your assistants from running away from you?" While he laughed the slightest twist could be seen on Mirandas brow. Thank god Irv didn`t know how accurate he was. "I have to say that is not at all surprising. Your husband seems to think the same way as this assistant of yours. Run and don`t look back." Once again Irv laughed openly while I just felt bad about trying to leave Miranda when she was heartbroken.

Miranda`s hand tightened around my wrist so much that I felt tears araise to my eyes, but I didn`t allow them to fall, and stayed as silent as possible even though I felt the need to moan with pain. "Thank god that poor bastard finally got out." Irv mumbled meaning Miranda`s soon to be ex-husband Stephen. Miranda didn`t loosen her grip even after Irv left and I could practically feel the anger around her even though she sisn`t show it on the outside.

It didn`t help at all when Christian was the next one to approach us. Smiling he offered me a drink which I politely declined. "Hello Miranda girl." He said to me completely ignoring Miranda. I smiled slightly when I saw how rigid he was, almost ready to run. He was testing the waters with Miranda. He was clearly afraid of her now. "How are you?" He asked.

Clearing my throat slightly I talked for the first time since we entered the building: "Im okay. You?" Trying to be polite was the only reason that I talked to this scumbag.

"Very good. So would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I had a lot of fun with you last night." He asked smiling slightly.

"Umm..." I mumbled and my voice caught my throat as Miranda`s hold tightened once again even more than the last time. I could feel her nails sink into my skin. "I-" I tried to say but couldn`t talk further than you. "I`ll call you." I then quickly said knowing that right now I wouldn`t be able to talk without tears spilling from my eyes.

After Christian left I looked up at Miranda and realized that I had made a mistake when she noticed the pain in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt Mpov

**Chapter: 4 : Hurt Mpov**

 **Mpov - Miranda`s point of view**

When we reched the top and were almost at he door I turned to look behind me. There she was. Close to me just like I wanted. I took a hold of her wrist by wrappng my fingers around it and entered with her: "Walk next to me." I commanded as I pulled her closer.

I knew I was breaking the so called `rules` my assistants had set up (Not knowing that I could hear them when they talked about said rules) I had never gotten so close with an assistant before... Or anyone who worked for me. Not even Nigel that I could almost conseider a friend. So why was Andrea so special? Why did I care for her?

I noticed Nigel instantly as he started hurrying to us. He had noticed that we were late. "Hello Nigel." I smiled and greeted.

"Miranda." Nigel said bowing his head slightly. "Six. Can I talk to you for a minute." I didn`t like that nickname. Well I didn`t like any nicknames in general but that was hurtful. It reminded me of that time that I had called Andrea fat. One of my biggest regrets that involved her. And anyway she was a size four now anyway.

"No." I answered for Andrea. "I prefer to keep Andreah near me today. You can call her later." I was not willing to let do of her. Her skin was so soft and warm.

"Of course Miranda." Nigel agreed slightly baffled. He sent a look to Andrea before he walked away to talk to James Holt.

The rest of the event went marvellous. I was holding Andreas hand- well wrist the whole time. Almost nobody seemed to notice. But Irv was one of the people who did.

"Well look at you Miranda. Do you have to physically keep your assistants from running away from you?" He laughed at his own joke and I could feel my eyebrow twitch a couple of times. That was true. I had to force her to stay for my own selfish needs. "I have to say that is not at all surprising. Your husband seems to think the same way as this assistant of yours. Run and don`t look back." Now he was going too far. I had saved my job so now I couldn`t afford to risk it and just stayed still and unaware of what I was doing I tightened my grip on Andrea`s hand. "Thank god that poor bastard finally got out." I could hear Irv mumble as he walked away. If he had stayed I would have proplebly killed him. Now I was more mad at Irv than ever before.

My anger didn`t have time to fade when suddenly Christian approached my Andrea. "Hello Miranda girl." He greeted her and offered a drink which she declined. `Good. Can`t know what he put in that.` I thought with a rise of my eyebrow. "How are you?" He asked Andrea while I watched him. Oh the joy I felt when I could see all the signs of fear. He was slightly huntched but extreamily rigid. Like a statue. His eyes were focusing on Andrea and trying not to look at me.

I could hear Andrea clear her throat before she said: "Im okay. You?" `Why is she even talking to him?! Could it be... Is she in love with him?! But he betrayed US!` My thought wondered of to the many ways I could kill Christian right now.

"Very good. So would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I had a lot of fun with you last night." He asked smiling in a way that it was almost unnoticable. `Say no!` I was yelling at Andrea in my thoughts.

"Umm..." Andrea mumbled but her voice died when I once again tightened my hold on her hand without even noticing myself. I didn`t even feel my nails dig into her skin. "I-" She started but the drew in a tiny breath before continuing. "I`ll call you." She said. `WHAT?! NO! You will absolutely not. I will make sure that you won`t call him. After Christian left Andrea looked up at me and and it took me less that two seconds to see the pain in her eyes. She was betrayed by that single tear rolling down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5 : Bathroom

**Chapter: 5 : Bathroom**

Miranda was almost instantly pulling me towards the bathroom. The threw the door open keeping me behind her making sure no one in the bathroom saw that I was present. I could her one of the women inside squeal with fright and I just knew that Miranda had sent the people inside her most feared look. The one that just screamed: DANGER.

Three women quickly left the bathroom and then Miranda pulled me inside locking the door behind us. She looked at me with a consern filled look: "What`s wrong?" She asked whiping away a tear (I didn`t know I had shed) from my cheek. "Andrea talk to me." She said when I didn`t answer. "Please." She added.

"Let go." I whimpered out.

"What?" I didn`t hear that.

"Let go, you are hurting me." I said only slightly louder. Pulling away like I had the plague Miranda let go of my wrist for the first time since we entered.

"I`m so sorry. I didn`t know I was squeezing so hard." Miranda said taking my hand carefully examining my wrist. It was starting to become slightly purple and I just knew that soon I would have a bruise the shape of Miranda`s hand.

"It`s okay. I know you were on edge and didn`t mean it." I said pulling myself together. `Don`t show weakness or you`ll make Miranda feel like shit.` I told my self straightening my back standing straight.

"No it`s not okay. I hurt you. This is enough for you to sue me for workplace violence." Miranda said and i could see how distressed she was about this.

"I would never do that." After everything I was still loyal and more hurt from Miranda hinting that I might sue her than I was about my wrist. "No really I`m fine Miranda. You didn`t do it on purpose." I said and smiled to Miranda.

"Well I want to make it up to you." Miranda said taking me to the sink and washing my wrist with cold water which made me instantly feel better. "I`ll give you anything you ask if it`s in my power to give. I`ll buy you clothes and give you first pick from all of the presents I get here. Not from the ones I don`t want. From ALL of them."

That was a BIG deal. Everybody knew that Miranda picked first and then gave away the ones she didn`t want to her closest employes.

"Thanks but I don`t need that." I said smiling to her again. I really didn`t feel bad about all of this. I knew that she didn`t mean to hurt me.

"Well I insist" Miranda said. "I can`t believe I did this." She then whispered with wide eyes as she looked at me. "I will never again lay a hand on you like this. I`ll never hurt you again." She promised and I just knew she meant it.

 **I have another chapter coming up today! Mpov.**


End file.
